Generally described, companies and organizations operate numerous computing systems that may be interconnected via one or more public or private networks. These networked computing systems may provide networked computing services, such as network access, database access, computing hardware and resources (e.g., storage, processing power, etc.), software, and other services. To facilitate usage, networked computing services may permit users to upload digital images to be presented or used in conjunction with the service. The networked computing service may require that uploaded images meet various requirements relating to image quality, such as having a sufficient resolution or an adequate light level, and may reject images that do not meet the service's requirements.
Mobile computing devices may be used to capture digital images. For example, a smartphone may include hardware and/or software that allows a user to take photos, edit or post-process them (e.g., cropping, rotating, adjusting color and light levels, applying filters, and so forth), store photos on the device, and transmit them via a network to a networked computing service. As mobile computing devices are equipped with larger and more capable image sensors, the file sizes of captured digital images increase. In addition, mobile computing devices may have limited bandwidth or may operate in an offline mode in remote areas. Uploading images from a mobile computing device may thus be expensive or time-consuming, and uploading an image that meets the requirements of the networked computing service may require multiple attempts.